Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and, more particular, to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof to prevent (or otherwise reduce) an error that may be generated in the manufacturing process.
Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include two display panels with field generating electrodes disposed thereon (such as one or more pixel and common electrodes), and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display panels. Traditionally, a liquid crystal display will generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to one or more of the field generating electrodes, which controls the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. This also controls polarization of incident light, and, thereby, enables the display of an image.
The two display panels may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. The thin film transistor array panel may include a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line. The thin film transistor array panel may further include a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode. It is noted that the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel. Typically, formation of the two display panels is accomplished utilizing two respective substrates. In this manner, the respective constituent elements may be formed on the two substrates, and, as a result, the display device may be relatively heavy and thick, as well as cost more and require a longer processing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.